Et c'est tout ?
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Alors qu'il passait telle une fusée, le terrible maître des potions ne vit pas les regards intrigués et légèrement inquiets des élèves qui le virent. Que pouvait-il s'être passer pour que même la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard en perde son masque impassible ? - Albus ! C'est horrible !


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis là ! Et j'ai écris un OS ! Oui je sais que j'ai plein de fiction en cours mais je suis désolée celui-là il est fini depuis un moment du coup j'ai eu envie de le publier.**

 **Au fait pour celui-ci je me suis inspirée d'un bouquin génial. en fait c'est une amie qui me l'a fait remarqué mais bon... ^^'  
Du coup je me demandais : est-ce que vous arriveriez à retrouver de quel livre je me suis inspirée pour écrire ce petit OS ?**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Et c'est tout ?**

La neige tombait doucement dans le parc de Poudlard qui était entièrement recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Le soleil était présent derrière la légère brume, faisant briller la neige de mille éclats. De jeunes ados s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes de neige et des batailles de boules de neige sous les regards bienveillants des professeurs. C'était un jour de Janvier normal en soit.

Du moins normal jusqu'à ce que un Severus Snape ne traverse les couloirs au pas de course en direction du bureau du directeur avec un visage horrifié. Alors qu'il passait telle une fusée, le terrible maître des potions ne vit pas les regards intrigués et légèrement inquiets des élèves qui le virent. Que pouvait-il s'être passer pour que même la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard en perde son masque impassible ? Mais ce dernier ne leur porta pas la moindre attention et ne s'arrêta même pas avant d'avoir atteint le bureau de son supérieur.

Dumbledore sursauta et tenta de cacher précipitamment et avec discrétion son paquet de bonbons au citron qu'il avait dans les mains. Severus observa stupéfait le vieil homme la moue d'un gamin pris en faute et faire semblant de lire un des nombreux parchemins sur son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **\- Severus !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. **Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ?** Le directeur de Serpentard tiqua mais se reprit bien vite en se souvenant du pourquoi de sa venue précipitée.

 **\- Albus ! C'est horrible !** Le vainqueur de Grindelwald fut frappé d'inquiétude par l'air affolé de son ancien élève.

Quelque chose de très grave semblait être arrivée.

 **\- C'est Potter Albus !** S'écria Severus.

Cette fois-ci le directeur se redressa d'un seul coup avec appréhension. Il avait soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment. Il plongea son regard bleu absent de tout scintillement dans celui sombre du professeur de potion. Il y vit de l'horreur et de la résignation. Le grand Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non ! C'était impossible ! Severus n'essaya même pas de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu et se contenta de laisser le directeur voir le souvenir dans sa tête.

Et pendant que le vieil homme fanatique de bonbons au citron faisait une crise d'apoplexie, le maître des potions s'écroula sur une chaise, épuisé, et laissa les souvenirs traumatisants de l'accident resurgirent dans son esprit.

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _Personne ne se rappelait réellement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sûrement une insulte de trop. Enfin bref, quelque chose avait dépassé les limites du self-control de l'un des deux camps et tout avait explosé. Bon sang, ils ne savaient même plus qui avait lancé le premier sort !_

 _Les bruits d'explosions et les hurlements avaient alerté des professeurs qui avaient rapidement rappliqué pour tomber sur un véritable champ de bataille. Gryffondors contre Serpentards d'après les blasons sur les robes des étudiants. Et pour une fois Potter et Malfoy n'y étaient pour rien apparemment. En fait ces derniers se contentaient de regarder avec attention en faisant de temps en temps des commentaire. Mcgonagall et Snape se figèrent presque en les voyant presque amicaux l'un envers l'autre si l'on ne prenait pas en compte les nombreux regards noirs qu'il échangeaient. Mais les deux adultes se reprirent bien vite et Mcgonagall usa de l'un de ses plus grands pouvoirs : sa voix._

 _ **\- IL SUFFIT !**_

 _La scène sembla se figer et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle avec stupéfaction. La vieille femme remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez comme si de rien n'était et reprit d'une voix plus calme :_

 _ **\- Bien. L'un de vous aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?**_ _Personne ne parla ne voulant en aucun cas se frotter à la colère de la terrible professeure de métamorphose._

 _ **\- POTTER !**_ _Se fit une joie d'intervenir Snape avec un sourire narquois pour son élève honnis._ _ **Je suis sûr que vous avez une explication valable pour justifier ce carnage.**_

 _Le Survivant soupira un coup sous le sourire moqueur de Malefoy à côté de lui._

 _ **\- Il se trouve que ce matin, alors que Malefoy et moi discutions**_ **tranquillement** _**dans les couloirs, Peeves est passé par là et nous a renversé un seau d'eau dessus.**_ _Commença le jeune homme avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un paresseux malade._

 _Malefoy grimaça mais hocha la tête pour confirmer les dire du Gryffondor. Snape haussa un sourcil méprisant comme il savait si bien le faire, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec la situation actuelle._

 _ **\- Il y avait une potion de**_ **formalyn** _ **distillée dans l'eau.**_ _Poursuivit le blond._ _ **Et Weasley a voulu en profiter pour m'attaquer.**_

 _ **\- Mais les Serpentards sont intervenus pour protéger leur petit Prince chéri.**_ _Ricana le dernier Potter avec un sourire narquois._

 _Draco agacé par le ton de sa Némésis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut coupé par McGonagall qui demanda ce qu'était cette potion de formalyn. Snape devait d'ailleurs se poser la même question vu le nouveau haussement de sourcil qui ornait son visage. Harry eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il compris que le grand Severus Snape, le plus jeune maître des potions depuis des siècles, ne connaissait pas une potion que lui, Harry Potter, catastrophe ambulante en potion, connaissait. Snape le fusilla du regard mais écouta tout de même l'explication de son filleul._

 _Ce dernier leur appris que c'était une des dernières inventions des jumeaux Weasley et tenta de leur en expliquer les effets. Tenter était bien le mot. Après quelques secondes à chercher ses mots sous le petit rire amusé et agaçant de Potter, ce dernier intervint en ricanant :_

 _ **\- Je suis sûr qu'une petite démonstration vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle explication.**_

 _Draco l'assassina de son regard d'argent mais cela n'arrêta pas le Prince de Gryffondor qui reprit la parole avec un grand sourire qui provoqua un mouvement de recul dans les rangs des verts et argents._

 _ **\- Draco Malefoy est aussi froid qu'un iceberg avec les autres.**_

 _Et sous l'incompréhension de McGonagall et la surprise de Snape, l'héritier Malefoy se mit à grelotter de froid, ses lèvres devinrent bleues et ses dents commencèrent à claquer. Des rires s'élevèrent du côté des Gryffondors alors que Draco tentait désespérément de se réchauffer en rabattant les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à se moment-là que ses condisciples reprirent leurs esprits et Pansy Parkison vola au secours de son fiancé._

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, ta présence réchauffe nos cœurs !**_ _S'écria la jeune fille d'une voix criarde._

 _Une nouvelle fois sous l'ébahissement des professeurs, le blond reprit des couleurs et arrêta de trembler. Furibond, celui-ci se tourna en direction de Harry hilare sur sa droite._

 _ **\- Tu ne vaux rien Potty.**_ _Cracha-t-il d'une voix venimeuse et sans que les deux adultes n'aient le temps de l'arrêter il poursuivit sur le même ton._ _ **Tu n'es qu'un insecte qui ne mérite même pas d'être écrasé par mes chaussures.**_

 _Aussitôt la potion fit son effet et sans que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Survivant disparu dans un «POUF» sonore pour laisser place à... une mouche !_

 _Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour des Serpentards de ricaner alors que les rouges et ors semblaient horrifiés sous l'air suffisant et satisfait de Malefoy._

 _ **\- Monsieur Malefoy !**_ _S'exclama McGonagall._

 _ **\- Cette apparence vous sied plutôt bien, Potter.**_ _Ironisa le professeur de potion avec un micro sourire._

 _ **\- Severus !**_ _S'indigna sa pauvre collègue en lui faisant les gros yeux._

 _Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre ses remontrances, un cri tonitruant provenant de l'autre bout du couloir résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles._

 _ **\- TR**_ _ **É**_ _ **VOR !**_

 _Tous les visages se tournèrent en direction de Neville Londubat qui rougit un peu devant tant d'attention avant de laisser un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu son crapaud aux pieds de ses deux professeurs._

 _Draco cligna soudainement des yeux et sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui bleu de Ron._

 _ **\- Où est Saint Potty ?**_ _Demanda-t-il._

 _ **\- Hein ?**_ _Fut la réponse très intelligente du roux._ _ **Il était là il y a deux secondes.**_

 _Le bruit étranglé que fit Severus à ce instant attira les regards de ses élèves sur lui. Il observait le crapaud dans les mains de Neville avec des yeux écarquillés. Le batracien le regardait tranquillement en mâchouillant avec flegme les reste d'une mouche. Une mouche !?_

 _Personne ne réagit._

 _Un grand silence abasourdis perdura._

 _Puis un grand cri déchira les couloir silencieux de Poudlard et résonna dans tout le domaine._

 _ **Fin flash-back**_

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 **\- QUOI ?!** Hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant de son trône d'un seul coup.

 **\- Harry Potter est mort my Lord.** Résuma Lucius Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

 **\- Oui, ça je l'avais bien compris.** Claqua le Lord Noir agacé.

Les mangemorts se tendirent mais ne bougèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de retenir leur souffle en espérant que cette réunion se terminerait bien pour eux.

 **\- Pas d'héritage secret ? De nouvelle puissance magique qui se réveille ? Ou de résurrection miraculeuse ? Pas de vampire inconnu qui vient le sauver en le transformant ?** S'exclama Voldemort sérieusement étonné.

 **\- Non mon Seigneur.**

 **\- Potter est vraiment mort ?** Le mage noir semblait réellement sous le choc mais personne ne se risqua à faire la moindre remarque.

 **\- Oui mon Seigneur.**

Tom Jedusor se laissa retomber lourdement sur son trône de pierre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux dans le vide. Il soupira et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, on sentait une grande incrédulité et un soupçon de déception dans sa voix :

 **\- Et c'est tout ?**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
Qu'en pensez-vous très chers gens qui avez lu ?**

 **BBBP mes lapinicornichons ! ^_-**


End file.
